fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King: Alternate HISHE
In a gorge, the ground began to shake, a great stampede of wildebeests had begun, the little lion prince, Simba is horrified to see that scene. Soon he began to run to save his life... Wildebeest #1(realized the little lion prince): Holy Moly! It's Simba! The lion prince! Everyone stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! (eventually, the great stampede has stopped just in time.) Wildebeest #2: You're right! It is Simba! Our future king! Wildebeest #3: Can't believe we almost kill the prince Simba(approaching the wildebeests) Phew! Good thing you guys remember who I was. Can't imagine what could have happened. Mufasa(showing up with Scar and Zazu) Simba! I'm so glad you are okay! Scar(pretended he doesn't know anything) Y-yeah, me too Zazu: Good lord, what happened? Wildebeest #1: We were eating some grass when suddenly three hyenas showed up to try eat us! Mufasa: I shall take care of this later.(addressing to Simba) But now, I want to know you were doing here, young man? Simba: Uncle Scar told me to stay here. He said there was a surprise for me (everyone look at Scar suspiciously) Scar: Uh...hmm...I gotta to go! (run away) (In the Villain Pub) Scar: ...and then, I ran away, to far away and to never come back. Loki(from the Avengers): Tell me about it! Brothers can being such a pain in the ass. Joker: I'm curious, let's, hypothetically, say your master plan has worked, what would do? You know, as lion king Scar: Well, the first thing I would have done would pretend to be sad about the death of my brother and Simba, then I would have called my friends to stay in the Pride Rock. We would do nothing and eat all the food the lionesses would bring to us. Loki: And... Scar: And...that's it. That's my plan of government. Loki: ...I'm sorry, but this makes you a bad king Scar: What? No way! I would have been a wonderful king! Joker: Agree, he would be a nice political Scar: Yeah, very different from my spoiled nephew. Have you heard "I can't wait to be a king"? Joker: But I sense a little of irony in this story...and rip-off. You kill Mufasa, makes Simba think it was his fault, then, he would eventually coming back as a good king. Loki: Now that's a bad joke (both Loki and Joker laughed at Scar's expense) Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots (Play HISHE ending) Voldemort(showing up): Hey! You are in place! Scar: Oh yeah? What are going to do about it? Voldemort: Imperius! Scar(under Voldermort's control, walking away) Darth Sidious(showing up): Meh. With the Force would have been better. ---- Hey guys, so today's my birthday and here's my present to all of you. So I've lately been looking at HISHE inspired fics, one of mine among them, and I just decided to do one for the Lion King. I know that a lot of spoofs and parodies have been made for the movie over the years, but I decided to make it as closely as the "How It should Have Ended" videos come. I'm going straight with the first movie plot, since I figure just combining all three movies into this would had been too stressful. I hope you find this story funny! I own nothing. The Lion King and all its content belong to Disney. HISHE belongs to its rightful owners. I don't own the cover image either. Enjoy the story! "I don't get it. Why do we have to come out here and see our new ruler being presented when we know he's going t grow up and probably eat us one day," a zebra asked another one of his kind as they watched the ceremony. His friend sighed. "I told you, they're the rulers of the land, we need to present yourself to the new ruler because of tradition," he said. "But that doesn't make any... ergh. Okay fine, but then why do the lions let a monkey, a potential prey for them of all things, hold out their cub over the edge? It's kind of redundant. Aren't they worried at all that he might drop their cub and end their rule?" His friend glared at him. "Oh come on! Enough with the questions... a-and besides, the monkey has been doing this for generations and they have the elephants underneath just in case, so nothing bad's going to happen. It's tradition," he replied. "Still, I wonder who came up with tradition in the first place. I mean, who decided to display their cub over the dangerously tall ledge first? Wouldn't he be extremely freaked out by all this? And I wonder what the parents are thinking about this," he pondered outloud. "Shut up and watch the ceremony," the other zebra retorted. "Honey, why do we even do this? I don't want our little Simba to... f-a-l-l," queen Sarabi whispered to her mate as the ceremony went on. "Please dear, like Rafiki is going to let Simba going to fall," king Mufasa chuckled in reply. "Don't jinx it. But I mean come on, why do we display our cub over the dangerously tall ledge in the first place. I mean who first came up with that idea that we should do this. We could even really scare our son like this," she added hurriedly. "Relax sweetheart. The elephants are directly below him even if he does fall," Mufasa reassured. "Don't jinx it," she replied. Fast forward "Oh I just can't wait to be king," Simba sang as he and Nala jumped all around the brightly-colored savanna. That is, until Zazu stood in front of them. "Uh, Simba. You do realize that when you're king, your dad would have to be dead or retired. So technically you're singing 'oh I just can't wait till dad dies'," Zazu reprimanded. Simba shook his head. "I don't mean that, Zazu. You know what I mean by that. And besides," he bopped Zazu's beak, "You still can't catch us, Banana Beak." He and Nala giggled as Zazu began chasing after them again, yelling at them to stop this immediately. "Oh I just can't wait to be king," he sang again. Unbeknownst to him that his uncle was watching him from the bushes nearby, "Wish granted, nephew," chuckled Scar from the brush. Fast forward "Dad," Simba cried out as his dad fell back into the stampede after he had been on a ledge above the herd. He couldn't see his dad, but the wildebeests were starting to slow down. Finally one stopped and reared up on his hind legs. "Hey guys! Stop running! We nearly trampled the king," he said. His compadres halted as they surrounded the golden king worriedly as he groaned and tried to get up. Meanwhile, on the ledge nearly, Scar watched with anger at his plan breaking apart. "Darn, darn, darn, darn, darny-darn," he thought to himself. Fast forward "Listen kid, you need to put your past behind ya. Now c'mon, me and Pumbaa here will take care of ya, feed ya bugs that probably will substitute the protein you get from eating meat and spending long days being lazy," Timon said. Simba nodded. "Sure okay. It's not like it will later come back to haunt me or anything." Timon smiled. "Now that's the spirit. Now c'mon, let's sing a catchy song with an African catchphrase in it because this movie has to have African elements in it!" Fast forward "Pfft, I tell you, Pumbaa. This stinks," Timon complained as he watched with Pumbaa as their best friend started cuddling up against his long-lost 'girlfriend'. "Oh, sorry," the warthog apologized. "Not you. Them! Him. Her. Alone," he explained. His friend only stared confusedly at him. "What's wrong with that," he asked. Timon only stared up at him before facepalming. "Don't you realize his, Pumbaa? All our lives, we've never had any experience with girls, and now all of a sudden this one shows up and Simba immediately sweeps her off her feet, even though we're older than him." When Pumbaa only kept looking strangely at him, Timon sighed. "You know what, I have another reason for explaining this, but it's in a song." He coughed to clear his throat. "I-" Fast forward "What happened to you? You are not the Simba I remember," Nala said as Simba began to turn away from her. But then he suddenly stopped and turned his head around over his shoulder to face her. "You're right Nala. I am not, and neither are you. It has been many years since we've last seen each other and things have changed. We are not naive cubs anymore, you see. We cannot keep behaving cub-like forever, you know that. We have to grow up," he said calmly. She shook her head in confusion before staring strangely at him. "Wait... what?" Fast forward "Simba! I am your father... I- no wait. Sorry! Wrong movie script!" Fast forward Remember who you are," Mufasa said as began to fade away. Instantly Simba started running forward, trying to keep from losing him. "Father," he called out. Though all of a sudden, Mufasa stop fading and appeared again. "Oh, and one last thing I forgot to mention, Scar killed me." Simba stopped abruptly and stood there stunned with his mouth gaping open. "Wait. What!" Fast forward "See. Up there. I told you it's tradition," a zebra said to his friend as Rafiki walked up to the tip with the new prince(ss). His friend rolled his eyes as he looked up, but suddenly he gasped along with everyone else as Rafiki suddenly tripped... and fell flat on his face before the drop off. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when they noticed that the cub was still securely kept in Rafiki's hands, even though he was now being held off the edge. "And I told you," the other zebra said as he nudged his friend in his side. All of a sudden, the lion king himself appeared on the tip while the queen, Rafiki, the cub and two of the king's friends went down the side of Pride Rock. "Ahem. Attention everyone. From now on we're going to have our presentation ceremonies at the base of Pride Rock to prevent harm from coming to the future rulers. If you want to see our little prince(ss) then you can come down to the bottom here. Thank you." And up in the heavens, the faces of Mufasa and Sarabi could be seen. Sarabi nudged Mufasa in his side and grinned. "Thank goodness," she said. Accept Category:Alternate Endings Category:Random Klips